Never
by jinyeoley
Summary: Chanyeol melupakan gelas cangkir berharga itu? Apa Chanyeol tidak mencintainya? Sepertinya Byun Baekhyun sudah mengganggu hidup Chanyeol hanya karena semono benda bernama gelas. Baiklah, Byun Baekhyun will never disturbing Chanyeol's life again [CHANBAEK/GS]
1. Chapter 1

Never  
by : jinyeoley (shazapark)

Byun Baekhyun — Park Chanyeol

Romance, Drama  
Twoshot

.

.

_Baekhyun menatap sebuah cangkir tebal berwarna pink yang sangat manis di hadapannya. Matanya tampak berkilat-kilat senang, tangan kanannya terulur untuk menyentuh permukaan bibir cangkir tersebut. _

"_Neomu gwiyeowo." Gumamnya sembari menangkup cangkir tersebut di kedua tangannya yang putih. Chanyeol menatap kekasihnya itu dengan ulasan senyum yang menghiasi bibirnya. Ia senang, ternyata Baekhyun menyukai hadiahnya. Ia pikir, Baekhyun tidak akan menyukai gelas mug tak berguna seperti itu. _

"_Kau suka, bukan? Aku juga punya satu, warnanya biru." Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih memandangi cangkir tebal itu dengan mata berbinar. Baekhyun menengadahkan kepalanya untuk memandang wajah Chanyeol. Didapatinya tangan pemuda itu sedang memegang sebuah cangkir biru dengan model yang serupa seperti miliknya yang berwarna pink._

_Gadis itu mengangguk lucu, membuat Chanyeol mau tak mau semakin melebarkan senyumnya. "Kau harus berjanji untuk menjaga barang itu, mengerti?" Chanyeol mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun. _

_Baekhyun kembali mengangguk, kemudian menautkan jari kelingkingnya di jari Chanyeol. Baekhyun yakin, ia akan menjaga barang itu, demi dirinya dan Chanyeol. _

_Ia tahu, meski cangkir itu hanya sekedar hadiah yang di berikan dalam rangka merayakan hari jadi mereka, tetapi ... Baekhyun tahu, barang itu sangat berharga. Ia berjanji, tidak akan membiarkan barang itu rusak ataupun hilang. _

.

.

**Seoul, 18 Desember 2014**

Chanyeol menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya dengan keras. Berharap ada sedikit kehangatan yang muncul di antara gesekan kedua tangannya itu. Pemuda itu melangkah menyusuri jalanan setapak yang akan membawanya pulang ke apartemen.

Kepalanya terasa sangat pening. Mengingat bulan ini salju sudah berjatuhan, dan itu membuat kulitnya beku bahkan ia mengaku kalau pikirannya juga terasa beku selama musim dingin ini.

Chanyeol mempercepat langkah kakinya begitu melihat gedung apartemennya yang sudah dekat. Pemuda itu menaiki tiga anak tangga yang berada tepat di depan pintu utama gedung apartemen.

Chanyeol memberikan senyum ramahnya kepada _Miss_ Kim, wanita yang selalu berjaga di belakang meja resepsionis. _Miss_ Kim membalas senyumannya dengan tak kalah ramah. Setelah meninggalkan wanita paruh baya itu, Chanyeol segera berlari kecil ke arah pintu _lift_, ia menekan tombol 7, yang berarti _lift_ itu akan membawanya menuju lantai 7.

Selama di dalam _lift_, hal yang ia lakukan hanyalah mengembuskan napas panjang, kemudian merapatkan syal tebal yang menutupi leher dan dagunya. Suara dentingan telah mengejutkannya, sedetik kemudian pintu _lift_ terbuka lebar, menampilkan koridor panjang yang dipenuhi oleh deretan pintu bernomor.

Tak ingin menghabiskan waktu, akhirnya pemuda itu kembali melangkah. Ia menyusuri koridor itu, dan mencoba mencari pintu bernomor 201. Setelah menemukannya, pemuda itu segera merogoh kunci apartemen yang ia simpan di saku celana.

Namun, sebelum ia sempat menemukan kunci, pintu berbahan alumunium di hadapannya sudah terbuka. Menampilkan sosok sang kekasih yang juga tinggal di apartemen itu, sedang tersenyum lebar. Melihat wajah kekasihnya, entah mengapa membuat hati Chanyeol terasa hangat.

"Sudah pulang?" gadis itu membuka lebar pintu alumunium tersebut, seakan sedang mempersilahkan Chanyeol masuk. Pemuda bertubuh jangkung itu melangkah masuk tanpa berniat membalas pertanyaan kekasihnya.

"Kau membuatkan ku makan malam?" Chanyeol bertanya setelah melepas jaket beserta syalnya. Pemuda itu melihat Baekhyun, kekasihnya, sedang menutup pintu apartemen dengan pelan.

"Ya? Aku membuatkanmu beberapa makanan. Kuharap kau sudah makan siang di kantor." Mendengar penuturan itu, tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol mengulum senyum manis. Sebenarnya ia tidak makan siang di tempat kerjanya, ia terlalu disibukan dengan pekerjaan yang menumpuk.

Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri meja makan. Diikuti oleh Baekhyun di belakangnya.

"Kau membuat ini semua?" Chanyeol memandang takjub pada hidangan yang ada di meja makan. Ini berlebihan, padahal ia sudah terbiasa dibuatkan makan malam oleh kekasihnya, hanya saja ... Yah, begitulah Park Chanyeol selalu melebih-lebihkan hal yang seharusnya biasa saja.

"Memang selalu seperti itu, bukan?" Baekhyun ikut mendaratkan tulang duduknya di atas bangku setelah melihat Chanyeol mulai makan. Gadis itu menaruh sikunya di atas meja, kemudian menopang dagunya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Di samping sisi tangannya, terdapat secangkir cokelat panas yang selalu ia buat setiap malam. Di saat-saat seperti ini, biasanya Baekhyun akan memulai obrolan kecil dengan kekasihnya itu, _so_ ...

"Jadi, bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" gadis itu tersenyum ketika mengawali pembicaraan mereka.

.

.

**Seoul, 31 Desember 2014**

Chanyeol bergegas ke arah pintu apartemen, barusan ia mendengar bel apartemennya di bunyikan. Itu tandanya, seseorang akan berkunjung. Pemuda itu menarik gagang pintu apartemen dengan satu sentakan.

Seorang gadis cantik, berponi rata yang sedang melipat kedua tangan di depan dada itu tengah berdiri di depan pintunya. Jung Eun Ji, gadis yang mengaku sebagai asisten Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol tak menampakkan ekspresi apapun ketika melihat wajah cantik itu, ia sedang lelah saat ini. Semalam ia masih harus mengerjakan beberapa pekerjaan yang tak sempat ia selesaikan di kantor, sepertinya ... Itulah alasan dari kemunculan lingkar hitam tipis yang menghiasi kantung matanya.

"Pagi." Sapa gadis itu ceria. Chanyeol membalasnya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan, kemudian ia membuka lebar-lebar pintu apartemennya, mempersilahkan gadis itu masuk. Chanyeol memang meminta Eun Ji untuk datang ke apartemennya, karena ia sedang membutuhkan bantuan gadis itu.

"Kau sudah sarapan?" Eun Ji bertanya setelah gadis itu duduk di sofa ruang duduk, di dekat tangga menuju lantai atas. "Sudah." Chanyeol menjawab singkat. "Kau mau minum?" lanjut Chanyeol, kali ini bertanya.

"Hm, sedikit teh hangat mungkin boleh." Setelah berkata demikian, Chanyeol segera melesat ke dapur. Chanyeol menyiapkan teh yang selalu ia buat setiap pagi. Setelah teh hangat itu siap, Chanyeol segera melangkah ke tempat dimana rak penyimpan gelas berada.

Matanya bergerak-gerak bingung. _Gelas mana yang perlu ku gunakan_? Setelah bepikir-pikir, akhirnya Chanyeol memilih untuk menggunakan satu gelas berwarna _pink_ di dalam rak tersebut.

Tanpa Chanyeol sadari, gelas itu adalah gelas spesial milik Baekhyun, kekasihnya.

.

.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata ketika indera pendengarannya menangkap suara-suara berisik dari arah bawah kamarnya. Gadis berambut panjang itu menggeliat di atas tempat tidurnya. Sedetik kemudian, matanya segera terbuka sempurna.

Ia mengerling ke arah jam dinding yang menggantung manis di atas pintu kamar. Masih pagi, lalu kenapa ada berisik-barisik?

Rasa penasaran mulai menyelimutinya, tanpa pikir panjang lagi, gadis itu segera beranjak dari ranjang. Setelah mencuci mukanya dengan air, Baekhyun kembali melangkah menuju tangga. Ia ingin menemui sumber berisik yang telah mengusik tidurnya.

Baekhyun membelalakan matanya begitu melihat sebuah pemandangan yang aneh. Kekasihnya, Chanyeol, sedang bercengkrama dengan seorang gadis cantik berponi rata. Baekhyun berjalan mendekati dua orang yang sedang asyik mengobrol di ruang duduk itu.

"Yeolie," panggil Baekhyun. Chanyeol segera menoleh ketika mendengar suara Baekhyun.

"Ah, Baekhyun. Kau sudah bangun? Apa kau ingin ..."

Penuturan Chanyeol terhenti sampai disana, perkataannya telah dipotong oleh lengkingan Baekhyun. "Hey! Kau memakai gelasku!" Baekhyun menunjuk ke arah gelas cangkir yang sedang dipegang oleh gadis berponi rata dengan nama Eun Ji itu.

Eun Ji menatap gelas cangkir yang ada di tangannya, kemudian menatap Baekhyun. "Ke—kenapa?" tanyanya dengan tergagap. Melihat sinar kekesalan di mata Baekhyun, tentu saja membuat Eun Ji gugup. Chanyeol memandang aneh ke arah sang kekasih, kemudian ia segera membelalak begitu melihat perbuatan yang dilakukan Baekhyun selanjutnya.

Baekhyun menarik paksa gelas cangkir berwarna _pink_ yang ada di genggaman Eun Ji, cangkir itu masih terisi penuh oleh teh. Tapi Baekhyun tidak peduli, ia tidak suka jika cangkir pemberian Chanyeol itu digunakan oleh orang lain.

"Tidak boleh ada yang memakai gelas ini!" Baekhyun berujar, selagi langkah kaki membawanya menuju dapur. Ia meletakkan gelas itu di bak cuci piring. Ketika Baekhyun kembali ke ruang duduk, gadis itu dapat melihat wajah Chanyeol yang memerah, menahan marah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol bertanya sembari menggertakkan gigi. Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa saat. "Me—memangnya kenapa?"

Chanyeol memejamkan mata, kemudian menghela napas dalam-dalam. "Dia ini tamuku!" Chanyeol menjerit, memecah keheningan di ruang duduk yang megah itu. Eun Ji yang sejak tadi bisu, hanya dapat menatap dua manusia yang sedang saling melempar tatapan tajam.

"Hentikan tingkah konyolmu, Baekhyun. Kau tahu, sikapmu itu membuatku terganggu!" Chanyeol meletakkan cangkir berisi teh itu di atas meja, kemudian menarik tangan Eun Ji. "Ayo kita lanjutkan bekerja di kamarku saja."

Setelah mendengar ajakan —perintah— dari Chanyeol, Eun Ji segera menurutinya. Baekhyun menatap kepergian dua manusia itu dengan mata yang tak berkedip. Mendadak penglihatannya kabur, air mata menghalangi penglihatannya. _Memangnya kenapa_? _Kenapa kalau aku_... _ingin melindungi gelas cangkir spesial milikku itu_?

**"To Be Continued–"**

a/n : tunggu kelanjutannya ya! maaf kalau mengecewakan dan kependekan. makasih banyak bagi yang udah baca. tinggalkan review kalian yaa...


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**I'll never disturbing you again**

**.**

Baekhyun memeluk lututnya erat-erat. Matanya tertuju pada pemandangan di luar jendela kamarnya. Sudah sore, dan Baekhyun tidak mau melakukan apapun selain diam. Perkataan Chanyeol tadi pagi itu membuat Baekhyun pusing. Itu pertama kalinya Chanyeol berteriak, pertama kalinya Chanyeol membentak, pertama kalinya Chanyeol menganggapnya 'pengganggu'.

Baekhyun meletakan dagu di atas lututnya yang tertekuk, kemudian kembali mengembuskan napas berat. Cahaya sore itu tampak indah, bahkan warna jingga-nya menembus masuk ke dalam jendela kamar Baekhyun. Tidak, semua keindahan itu tidak dapat membuat Baekhyun menghentikan pikiran buruknya tentang Chanyeol. Bagaimana kalau Baekhyun benar-benar dianggap 'pengganggu' oleh Chanyeol, kekasihnya?

_Itu... Tidak mungkin, 'kan_? Batinnya resah. Gadis itu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada telapak tangan. Apakah tamu itu lebih penting daripada dirinya? Kenapa semuanya terasa memang Baekhyun-lah yang bersalah?

"Ya. Aku yang salah." bibirnya tak dapat berhenti menuturkan kalimat serupa. Dengan ini, ia berjanji tidak akan menjadi pengganggu Chanyeol lagi.

.

.

.

"—besok kau masih harus menjumpai—YA! PARK CHANYEOL, KAU DENGAR TIDAK?" Eunji menjerit dengan suara tingginya. Chanyeol yang kala itu sedang melamun akhirnya tersentak. "Apa?" sahutnya menoleh, dengan wajah bingung.

"Kau melamun lagi?" Eunji mengerutkan keningnya tak suka. Eunji sudah menjelaskan jadwal milik Chanyeol —berkali-kali— namun yang didapati Eunji bukanlah seorang Chanyeol yang mengangguk paham, melainkan Park Chanyeol yang tampak linglung. Seperti tak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan asistennya itu. Eunji mengembuskan napas lelah.

"Apa yang ada dipikiranmu, Tuan Park?" Eunji yang menjatuhkan kertas-kertas yang ia pegang ke meja kerja Chanyeol, seolah menyerah.

Chanyeol mengerjap beberapa kali. Sedangkan Eunji mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi, menuntut jawaban dari bibir pemuda itu. Chanyeol membuka mulutnya, hendak membalas perkataan dari asistennya, tapi ia kembali menutup mulut.

"Sudahlah. Aku tahu kau tidak fokus sejak tadi pagi. Ah, tepatnya sejak kau membentak gadis itu, _well_, kekasihmu." Eunji mengedikan bahunya acuh tak acuh. Gadis itu mendudukan tulang duduknya di atas sofa ruang kerja milik Chanyeol. Chanyeol menundukkan kepala sedangkan tangannya terlipat di depan dada.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Menurutmu, apa aku terlalu berlebihan tadi? Membentak kekasih sendiri hanya karena gelas cangkir?" tanya Chanyeol, secara tidak sadar ia telah —sedikit—mencurahkan isi hatinya pada Eunji. Eunji memandang ke arah langit-langit ruang kerja Chanyeol.

"Hm, aku pikir ... Kekasihmu juga berlebihan. Untuk apa sih, gelas cangkir dipermasalahkan?" Eunji kembali bertanya, setumpuk pekerjaan Chanyeol mendadak diabaikan. Chanyeol menyandarkan kepalanya di atas lengan sofa, sembari berpikir. "Apa motivasi kekasihmu sampai melarangku memakai gelas itu? Apa mungkin di dalam gelas itu ada racunnya? Atau ada sesuatu hal yang spesial? Haha." Eunji tertawa sendiri sembari menerka-nerka apa motivasi Baekhyun melarangnya menggunakan gelas itu.

Dalam hitungan detik, Chanyeol segera menyentakkan kepalanya. Hal itu spontan membuat Eunji terkejut. "Hey, kau kenapa?" Eunji nyaris berteriak begitu melihat Chanyeol meloncat dari sofa. Chanyeol memandang ke arah Eunji, sinar di matanya menunjukkan kekhawatiran yang mendalam.

"Gelas itu... memang sangat spesial, Eunji-_ya_."

.

.

.

Chanyeol menutup pintu apartemennya setelah memastikan Eunji sudah pergi. Eunji memutuskan untuk pulang dan membiarkan Chanyeol menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri. Setelah menutup pintu, pemuda itu segera berbalik badan, hendak melangkah menuju dapur.

Ia mengembuskan napas panjang begitu melihat cangkir tebal berwarna _pink_ itu masih berada di bak cuci piring. Jemari rampingnya terulur untuk meraih gagang gelas itu. Chanyeol tersenyum kecut ketika seberkas memori masa silamnya berputar di otak.

"_Kau harus berjanji untuk menjaga barang itu, mengerti?"  
"Aku mengerti!"_

"_Hey! Kau memakai gelasku!"  
"Tidak boleh ada yang memakai gelas ini!"_

"_Apa yang kau lakukan, Baekhyun?"  
"Dia itu tamuku!"  
"Hentikan tingkah konyolmu, Baekhyun. Kau tahu, sikapmu itu membuatku terganggu!"_

Chanyeol memjamkan matanya cukup lama. Apa yang sedang Baekhyun lakukan saat ini? Bagimana perasaannya setelah Chanyeol membentak gadis itu?

Tidak. Chanyeol tahu, Baekhyun adalah gadis yang kuat. Ia yakin Baekhyun tidak akan merasa sakit hati meski Chanyeol sudah membentaknya tadi pagi. Dalam masalah ini, Chanyeol harus sadar... Ternyata, memang dia yang salah.

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bersalah. Apa yang dilakukan gadis itu memang benar.

Bodohnya Chanyeol yang telah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk memiliki Baekhyun, bodohnya Chanyeol yang terlalu gegabah dengan pemikirannya, bodohnya Chanyeol yang telah menyakiti hati selembut kapas milik Baekhyun.

Dengan tangan gemetar, pemuda itu mulai mencuci gelas berwarna _pink_ milik Baekhyun dengan hati-hati. Setelah mencucinya hingga bersih, Chanyeol segera berlari kecil menuju ke rak penyimpan gelas. Tangannya terulur untuk meraih satu gelas berwarna biru miliknya. Matanya membulat ketika mendapati permukaan gelas yang telah berdebu itu.

Ia tersenyum, ternyata gelas itu sudah lama tidak ia pakai. Chanyeol kemudian mencuci gelas itu. Kini yang ia lihat di atas meja adalah, dua gelas polos berwarna _pink_ dan biru. Dua benda itu terlihat sangat cocok jika ditaruh berdekatan seperti itu. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar ketika melihatnya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuhnya. Kepalanya menyembul di antara kusen pintu kamar Baekhyun. Ia ingin melihat, apa yang sedang dilakukan gadis itu sekarang? Didapatinya sosok Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur, gadis itu tertidur dalam posisi miring. Wajah damainya mau tak mau membuat Chanyeol juga merasa tenang.

Chanyeol melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar Baekhyun. Kedua tangannya memegang dua cangkir berwarna biru dan _pink _yang sudah terisi dengan cairan cokelat panas. Chanyeol berjalan mendekati ranjang Baekhyun setelah meletakan dua gelasnya di meja nakas.

Chanyeol memandangi wajah tenang Baekhyun, mata gadis itu tidak bengkak. Sepertinya ia tidak menangis. Yah, seperti yang dikatakan Chanyeol, Baekhyun memang gadis yang kuat. Dia buka tipe gadis yang mudah menangis.

Chanyeol mengusap surai panjang berwarna kecokelatan milik Baekhyun. Seketika gadis itu menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Chanyeol menjauhkan tangannya dari surai Baekhyun, pemuda itu menunggu gadisnya membuka mata, dan...

"Chanyeolie." Panggilnya dengan suara serak, matanya masih mengerjap, tangan gadis itu terangkat untuk mengusap matanya yang terasa perih. Chanyeol menahan tangan mungil milik Baekhyun.

"Mataku perih, Yeolie!" rengek Baekhyun, namun sedetik kemudian Baekhyun bungkam. Begitu ia merasakan ibu jari milik Chanyeol mengusap lembut kelopak matanya, ah, Baekhyun mengantuk lagi.

"Jangan tidur lagi, Sayang." Chanyeol terkekeh kecil begitu melihat Baekhyun yang diam tak bergerak. Baekhyun membuka kelopak matanya. Wajah tampan Chanyeol terpampang jelas di matanya saat ini. Baekhyun sontak merubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi duduk.

"A—ada apa?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan terbata. Chanyeol meraih gelas berisi cokelat panas yang ia letakan di meja nakas, kemudian menyodorkan gelas itu ke arah Baekhyun.

"Kau lupa kalau kita selalu minum ini sebelum tidur?" Chanyeol merajuk sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya heran. Ada apa ini? Bukankah tadi pagi Chanyeol membentaknya?

Dengan ragu, Baekhyun menerima gelas yang disodorkan oleh Chanyeol. Setelah menerimanya, Baekhyun segera menempelkan bibirnya di permukaan cangkir _pink_ kesayangannya itu. Ia menyesap cokelat panasnya dengan perlahan, rasanya masih sama, pahit dan manis bercampur menjadi satu.

Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol ikut menyesap cokelatnya. "Kau tahu, aku minta maaf karena sudah membentakmu tadi pagi." Gumamnya, membuat Baekhyun mengangkat wajah.

"A—apa?"

Chanyeol membuang napasnya panjang. "Maafkan aku." ulangnya dengan penekanan.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya begitu menedengar kalimat sederhana dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum manis. Meski ia sempat merasa takut jika dianggap 'pengganggu' oleh Chanyeol, setidaknya pemuda itu sudah meminta maaf. Itu berarti, Chanyeol tidak benar-benar serius membentaknya tadi pagi.

Yah, sejak tadi ia sudah yakin bahwa kekasihnya itu hanya kelelahan, yang dibutuhkan Chanyeol saat ini hanyalah istirahat. Baekhyun meletakan gelasnya di atas meja nakas. Tangannya beralih mengusap pipi Chanyeol. "_It's not your fault_, Yeolie."

Dan dengan itu, Chanyeol segera mengembangkan senyumannya. Ia tahu, Baekhyun memang gadis yang sangat pengertian. Meski sudah dibentak, gadis itu tetap menampilkan senyumnya yang manis.

"Aku... benar-benar menyayangimu." Tutur Chanyeol, membuat kedua pipi Baekhyun bersemu merah. "Aku juga."

"Iya, ini sudah larut. Sebaiknya kita tidur. _Kajja_. Kita tidur di kamarku." Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya, yang disambut dengan baik oleh Baekhyun. Ketika kedua tangan itu bersentuhan, Baekhyun merasa segala beban pikirannya menguap entah kemana, begitu juga dengan Chanyeol.

Meski Chanyeol tidak pernah menganggap Baekhyun sebagai 'pengganggu', namun gadis itu tetap membuat ketentuan itu. _Aku tidak akan mengganggumu_. Baekhyun tersenyum ketika benaknya melafalkan janji itu.

**END**

.

.

.

BIG THANKS TO — **Azura Eve **(yang sudah menjadi _reviewer_ pertama fiksi), Lee Ah Ra, rifdarairuzs, DiraLeeXiOh, chanbaekjjang, leon, parkchanbyunbaek.

Terima kasih atas apresiasi kalian dalam me-review, kalian tahu aku anak baru di dunia FFNet, haha.

* * *

FAQ

* * *

Q : tbh, i don't get the clue bout baek n yeol at first..  
tapi kesininya tauu kok. di pertama2nya keliatan lovey dovey.. cuman aku mau tanya ini mereka emang tinggal bareng ato gimana? bukanya masih pacaran._. kenapa engga sekali dibuat marriage life aja wkwkwkw ((udah lama gabaca genre ini))

aku jadi nyambung kenapa di awal ada potongan adegan flesbek ttg cangkir. hmmm, kata bekyun kan dia pingin ngelindungin cangkir itu.. apa itu krn pemberian chanyeol?;-;

almost get no typos.. tapi ada satu dua. ngga masalah, mungkin itu luput. yg titik2 itu loh, mestinya ga perlu dikasih spasi biar manis ,  
ini bukan angst kan yaa, soalnya labelmu drama/romance, jadi pasti akhirannya bahagia(?) #apadah xD  
lagi engga demen baca angst, pasti selalu berakhir ingusan_

eh iyaa, ijin masukin komuniti btw ;)

A : Mereka tinggal bareng apa enggak? Itu.. udah bisa dibaca kan di atas? Mereka tinggal bareng, tapi belum menikah ._.v gak papa, aku suka aja yang kayak gitu, kak. Buat marriage life, aku belom bisa.. seriusan!

Itu, Baekhyun pengen ngelindungin cangkirnya ya karena emang disuruh ama Yeol-nya kan? Udah dikasih tau kok di chapter pertama.

Almost get no typos? Yang titik-titik ga perlu make spasi ya? SIP KAAAK Ini sebenarnya fiksi yang aku buat pas SD, jadi.. yah, gitu deh.

Ini bukan angst kak. Tenang ajaaa... happily ever after, wahaha. Silakan masukin komuniti! Makasih banyak udah baca yaaa...

* * *

Q : Aduh chanyeol ntar nyesel lu gara2 ngebentak baekhyun ampe baek mau nangis gitu -.- masa gara2 eunji ampe harus ngebentak baek dasar chan pengen digetok/? Ditunggu next chap.

A : Iya.. itu dia nyesel kok -_- eh, chanyeol jangan dugetok. Abangku itu ._.v

* * *

Q : Baek kasihan bgt yaa :3 yeol tega juga sih -_- lanjuut deh! Xd

A : Udah dilanjut, nih. Hehe.

* * *

Q : Huuufftt...nyesek lg!biasanya pake KimYejin sbg wanita pengganggu nya -_- dan skrg telah berganti ke Jung Eunji!  
Baek yg sabar ne,,  
aku jg ngga' taw maw review apa lg?Buruan lanjut aja ne...  
See Ya

A : IYA! BIASANYA MAKE KIM YEJIN, TAPI AKU GAK SUKA YANG UDAH MAINSTREAM -_- #capsjebol. Ini udah dilanjut kok.

* * *

Q : aaa... lanjutkan... chanyeol gak peka hiksss . baek sing sabar yo ._. . thor next chap update kilat ya kkkk . keep writing . authorjjang!

A : Ini update kilat kak! Hehe.

* * *

Q : Ff nya bagus. Jgn lama2 update nya, keburu males bacanya lg

A : Eh, kok gitu sih? Update lama malah males bacanya lagi, hehe. Ini udah kilat kok :)

* * *

Q : iuussshh chanyeol mah kagakk da pengertiannya ma baekii ckck

A : iya, dia gak peka. ckck

* * *

Q : lanjut thor, seru nih  
next chap harus panjang ya :p  
updatenya harus cepet

A : Udah dilanjuuut! Dan maaf ya kalo gak panjang!

* * *

Sekali lagi, makasih banyak sama kalian semua yang udah mau _review_. _Review_ kalian itu bermanfaat sekali untukku. Jangan bosen sama tulisanku yaa.. Ditunggu fiksiku yang lain, hehe.

_**Mind to review**_?


End file.
